


Family Bonds:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grandmother Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beach Sex, Bonding, Character Death, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Dinners, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Danny is excited that his grandmother is coming to Hawaii for a visit, When she gests there, They all bond, & she & Adrianna share a connection, what is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This part of my "Grandmother's" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Danny is excited that his grandmother is coming to Hawaii for a visit, When she gests there, They all bond, & she & Adrianna share a connection, what is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This part of my "Grandmother's" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Danny is excited that his grandmother is coming to Hawaii for a visit, When she gests there, They all bond, & she & Adrianna share a connection, what is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This part of my "Grandmother's" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett, his daughter, Grace, & his husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, along with his grandmother, Adrianna "Nana" McGarrett were at the airport, waiting for Danny's Grandmother to arrive, He noticed that they are nervous. He said this with a smile, "It's okay, Guys, She is gonna love you", & they all were put at ease by this.

 

"I know that, Babe, I just want her to enjoy herself, while she is here, & not worry about a thing", The Navy Seal said, as he wrapped an arm around his waist, "She will, We just make her feel more welcome than ever", Grace said, "She is a real good baker, like Nana, Maybe she will make her famous chocolate chip peanut butter cookies", Danny smiled at his daughter, & said, "We'll see, Monkey", The Little Girl said turning to face her honorary great grandmother, "She is really good at poker, Maybe you guys will play, while she is here ?", Adrianna said affectionately, as she tapped her on her nose, "Maybe, Doodlebug", & they focused on her arriving through the gate.

 

As the plane was landing in Honolulu, Maria "Nonna" Williams was thinking about her upcoming time in Hawaii, & having some fun with her grandson, her great granddaughter, & her new grandson-in-law, & his family. **"I am so glad that I was able to make it for this trip"** , she thought to herself, as she relaxed, & waited til it was time to depart the airplane, & then she can meet her family.

 

Grace was on Steve's shoulders, & she was watching out for her great grandmother, & was feeling so impatient, "When is Nonna coming ?", Danny tickled her, getting a giggle out of her, "She'll come when she comes", Adrianna said with a smile, "Wanna come with me, & pick out a lei for her ?", Grace nodded, & took a hold of Adrianna's hand, & they went where leis were sold. Steve & Danny just embraced each other, as they waited for Maria to come.

 

Maria came out, & sighed out a breath of relief & thought to herself, **"Here goes nothing"** , she made it to the baggage claim, & got her bags, & she spotted her family, & she smiled, cause they look so good together, & she definitely wants to be part of it. She whistled, & said, "Hey, Guys over here", & they smiled, & went over to her. "Nonna, Welcome to Hawaii !", Grace said exclaimed happily, & they hugged, She slipped the lei around the older lady's neck, "Thanks, My Bambina", They went over to where the others are waiting.

 

"Maria, It's so good to see you again", Steve said, as he kissed her cheek, Maria smiled, & said mock scolding, "It's Nonna, I told you more than once, My Steven", The Five-O Commander laughed, & said, "Okay, **_Nonna_** ", she turned to her grandson, & said with a fond smile, "There is my handsome first born baby", They shared a kiss on the cheek, & the blond said with a big grin, "I am so glad to see you, Nonna", They hugged & she focused her attention on Adrianna, & she was shocked & said with a smile, "Ade ?", The Elderly McGarrett had the same reaction, & said, "Mare ?", They hugged & Steve, Grace, & Danny were surprised by this reaction.

 

"You two know each other ?", Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, We do", Adrianna said confirming it. Steve said, "How ?", Maria said, "Can we get something to eat ?, Then we will explain it", Danny said with a nod, "Of course, where are our manners ?", He picked up one of her bags, & Steve followed suit, helping his husband. Grace said, "Come on, Nonna, We will show you the best place to eat", Adrianna nodded, & said, "There are plenty of wonderful places to eat at, & see", Maria said with a smile, "I am looking forward to it", Once the men have the bags settled, "Ready, Girlies ?", Danny asked with a grin, The Girls nodded, & said in unison, "Yes", Steve smiled bigger, & said, "Let's hit the road", & they got in the car, heading for home, so Maria can get settled in, & then called to make arrangements with Mary-Ann, Lou, Kono, & Chin, for dinner later on that evening.


	2. Chapter One: B:

Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua was focusing on a case file, that she offically closed by herself, The Men were impressed by her quickness, attitude, & fortiude. They let her take on more responsibility, She sighed, & Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly noticed, & the handsome native asked, "What's wrong, Cuz ?", Kono said, "I hope that Danny's Grandmother will like us", The Former SWAT Commander said, "She will, What's not to like about us ?, We will make her stay here very nice", Kono smiled, & knew that she was worried over nothing, & said, "Yeah, You are right". They all refocused their attention on their work.

 

Steve, Grace, Danny, & Adrianna took Maria out to the restaurant, that they knew was the best, after she got settled in the house, "OK, Nana, Spill your guts, How do you know Maria ?", Adrianna said with a smile, "Well, It was before your grandfather died, Darling, We were stationed in New Jersey, & he was due home for R&R, I was actually house hunting, It was stupid to do it by yourself, I know, But your grandfather taught me how to defend myself, In case a situation arises". Maria smiled, as she remembered what happened on that faithful day, Adrianna said continuing, "I was near a market, & then I heard a woman scream, she was pregnant, & was being accosted, I had to defend her, so I kicked the bastards' asses, & told them that if they ever show their faces around there again, They will be sorry", Danny & Steve were amazed by that story, & Danny said this to her grandmother.

 

"That is why I am named after Grandpa, Dad & I shared the same middle name ?, Cause you want to honor the man, who was a friend to you, & you stayed in touch with Nana on & off the years, Right ?", The Brunette Italian Woman nodded, & said, "Yes, It is", Steve said, "I am definitely honored to be named after a great man, I just wish I got to meet him", he sighed sadly. Adrianna said with a smile, "He would had **_loved_** you, You two would get along so well, Especially with the fishing", That made the seal smile, "There's that handsome smile, we all know  & love", Maria said with a smile, The rest of the time went by quick, & they all headed back to the house, so they can relax, & unwind.

 

Lou said with a flourish as he handed a file to Kono, "My Lady, The Reports are done, Everything is organized, & all is zen", Kono smiled, & said, "Damn, Grover, You are the best, I think you earned your keep, How a "Mocha" Surprise ?", Lou said a little bit nervously, "What is in it ?", "Secret, If I tell you, Then I have to kill you, Blood is a pain in the ass to clean in here", she said jokingly, "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha", The Former SWAT Commander said mock laughing. He said, "I will be in my office", He went to in his new assigned office, Chin came back from getting lunch, "All done here ?", "Yep, We just need your computer expertise, & then we will be officially done", Chin nodded & said, "I will get to it after lunch", Kono went to work on the cold & frothy drink for their teammate, while her cousin went into his own office.

 

After awhile, Grace knocked on the door lightly, so she would not disturb her great grandmother, in case she was sleeping. She smiled, & was glad to see that she was awake. "Come here, My Bambina", she indicated by patting the bed beside her, The Little Girl just took a spot in front of her, & they snuggled closely into each other. "Nonna, Would you consider staying in Hawaii ?, Danno & Daddy would love it, & so would I, Cause we need more ohana around", The Elderly Williams nodded, & kissed Grace's temple, "I _will_ definitely consider it",  & with that, She & her granddaughter fell right to sleep, so they would rest up, cause they are gonna have a fun night with their ohana.

 

Kono delivered the drink to Lou, & he was a bit suspicious, "Is it gonna explode ?", The Ex-Surfer smiled, & said, "No, It's a speciality of mine, Drink it, You will love it", The African American Man took a sip, & moaned happily in response. "Damn, That is great !", he exclaimed happily, Kono said leaning against the doorway, & said with a smirk, "Told you, I always make it for the boys", She said then serious, "Make the reservations, Okay ?, Steve said, & I quote, "The Best Place possible", & Lou nodded, & said, "I am on it", She left him alone so he could do his own task, & she focused on the ones that she has left.

 

It was a fun night, Grace, Danny, Steve, Adrianna, & Maria made it, in time, so they can greet the others, They were shown to their table, & Steve said, "I am sorry that Mary-Ann couldn't meet you, She would love you, just as much as I do". "I can't wait to meet her, Nipote", Maria said, & she took time to get to know everyone, & they all love her by the end of the night, When she saw Kono with a huge dessert, she cursed Steve & Danny out in Italian, The Blond groaned, "Nonna", as he wiped his face with his hands. "What did she say ?;", Steve said pressing his husband. "She said we are assholes, We should be taking care of our ohana, instead of letting them & ourselves get skinny, If we don't eat plenty, by the time she leaves, She will kick our sorry asses, back & forth from Jersey to Hawaii", Grace, & the other members of their ohana chuckled, Steve said facing Maria, "I promise, Nonna, We will take care of each other". That made Maria happy, & they focused on the rest of the evening ahead, & then went home, after paying, so they can get a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter Two: C:

It was early morning, Danny couldn't sleep at all, He slipped on some pajama pants, & went on to the bedroom balcony, & watched the sunrise, he thought to himself, **"I _am_ a very lucky man"** , as he smiled, & continues to watch the beautiful view of Oahu, Suddenly, He felt a pair of arms around him, & smiled, cause it was Steve, & he knew that Steve couldn't sleep, if Danny was not next to him.

 

Maria decided to take over the cooking duties for that morning, cause it would give Adrianna a chance to enjoy being around the ohana, she was humming happily, as she was making eggs & got it settled into a frying pan, with some bacon, in another pan along side of it. She was in such a happy mood, & hopes that it's contagious. She handled breakfast, like a pro, & hopes that they will all get a chance to relax, when the Five-O Team is not working, or stressing over paperwork.

 

"Hmmm, Baby, Are you okay ?", The Seal asked, as he nuzzles his neck, & then holds him tightly to his muscular body. Danny said with a soft smile, "I am just fine, Super Seal, I was thinking that I am so very lucky, & I am counting my blessings, as I watch this beautiful sunrise", Steve nodded in agreement, & said, "We are definitely lucky, & blessed", He hugs his lover, Then, They finished watching the sunrise, & headed in to start the day with a shower.

 

Grace & Adrianna woke up to the wonderful smells of breakfast, "Nonna, That smells so wonderful !", The Little Girl exclaimed with happiness, & Maria was so pleased by her granddaughter's praise, she said with a smile, "Thank you, My Sweetness", Adrianna said agreeing, "You really undone yourself, My Friend", & they sat down at the table, & started to eat. Maria made plates for her boys, & then joined her special ladies, & they had a lot of fun catching up on what has been going on in their lives.

 

"I am gonna suck you dry & off, Danno, Mmmmm, I am gonna make it so good for you, You won't be able to remember your own name", Steve said, as he got on his knees, & turned into a cockslut easily, Danny threw his head back against the wall, & enjoyed what his husband has planned for him, & he just took it. The Blond got to have his payback, & made sure that Steve felt his love for him, & that he knows that it's there. When they were done, & spent, They held each other, til they composed themselves. Then they shared one last kiss, & dried off, & changed.

 

The Others showed up, & refused breakfast, they were there for their debriefing, before they headed out to the field, "We are fine, Ladies, Really", Lou said, as he soothes their worries, & Chin said, "We will get something on the way", Kono backed them up, & said, "Yeah, We will eat on the way to the crime scene", Steve & Danny made perfect timing, & they sat down, & slso refusing breakfast, & Maria exclaimed with authority.

 

"Freeze, **_No_** Task Force Members are leaving this house without proper nourishment !", Adrianna said with a smile, "It's pointless to argue with her guys, Just sit down,  & enjoy your meal", They sighed, & did as they were told. Maria said with a smile, "Enjoy", & they had a wonderful amount of family time together, Maria was right, they felt better & they would think better too, when they have something to eat, They were done, & everyone hurried out, ready to start the day, So Five-O went to their HQ, while Adrianna & Maria took Gracie to school, & then spend some time helping out in her class.


	4. Chapter Three: D:

At Headquarters, They dove right in, & worked right up til lunch, & they wanted Governor Denning to be happy with the results, that they are doing for the state of Hawaii. Steve took a break from an impossible case file, He pinched the bridge of his nose, so he can stop a headache from forming, so he went outside, & get some air.

 

The Great Grandmothers were having so much with Grace, & her friends, They had a lot of fun stuff planned, & they could not wait til they get to it. But, they need to get their work done first, before they can do their fun stuff. They were into their lessons, when Grace came up to them, & said, "Thanks, Me & my friends are having fun", They smiled, & said in unison, "You're welcome", & the little girl went back to her lessons, & they watched, & then told the group it was time for fun stuff.

 

To get through the dreaded reports, Lou put on the radio, & _**Cruel Summer by Bananaramma** _ was playing at low volume, Kono heard it with her amazing hearing. She turned to Lou with her eyebrows frowned, & said exclaiming, "Lou, Sweetie, You got to turn that up, That is the jam, That is the jam !", & they were ready to start their fun. The Former Surfer started to dance. "Watch me make my belly shimmy", & the men chanted exclaiming, _"Do it, Girl, do it !"_ , & she did it, as,it hit the solo part. She had Steve joined in, & they were shaking their asses, Danny was never this turned on, as he was right at that moment.

 

After school, Grace & her great grandmothers went to the store, they were gonna get some stuff, & was excited to make some chocolate chip cookies, & that was her aunt, Mary-Ann McGarrett's favorite. She was also nervous, & Maria, & Adrianna noticed it, Maria said with a smile, "Everything will be fine, Sweetheart". Adrianna said agreeing, "We will make it work, & a fun day", That made the little girl feel better, & they continued their shopping, so they can get home at a decent time.

 

Mary-Ann was on her way to her brother & brother-in-law's house, She was glad to have some time with her family, & she was also looking forward to meet Danny's Grandma, & hopes that she will like her, & Joan, **"It would be great to have a new member of the family"** , The Fiesty Blond thought to herself, Joan cooed, as if she could hear her, "You right, She will love us", she smiled at her daughter, & they continued their trip in silence, as they continued on their route.

 

Danny, Lou, & Chin joined in the fun, after Kono & Steve were done with their fun, & it was a better atmosphere, than it was awhile ago. They were laughing, & just feeling goofy. Lou said with a big smile, "I haven't had this much fun in ages", Chin said with a nod, "We should make a point to do this", Kono said chuckling, "Hell yeah, We've got to do it", Danny said with a sly smile, "Yeah, Especially if you & Steve will do that", Everyone laughed, & went back to work.

 

Grace, Adrianna, & Maria all went home after they were done with their supermarket shopping, & they went home to get everything settled, & ready. Before everyone got home, & is ready to have fun, & start their evening. They got dinner set, & done on the table. They had the cookies in the oven, & there was a knock on the door, & Grace excitedly went to answer it, cause she knew that it was Mary-Ann, & Joan behind the door.


	5. Chapter Four: E:

"Auntie Mary !", Grace exclaimed with happiness, as she ran towards,her, hugs her gently around her middle, since she was balancing things, & then helped her. Joan let out a squeal of happiness, when she saw her "cousin", & giggled at the funny faces, that Grace was making at her, & they went to the smiling elderly women, & Grace made the introductions, & they were just relaxing, & talking about everything under the sun.

 

The Five-O Team got a break on the gun/ aliens smuggling operation, that they are trying to stop, & they were able to outsmart the owner of a local bar, that they were using as a front, & they were successful undercover. Kono, & Steve was perfect as bait. Lou was keeping cover, while Danny, & Chin are searching the joint, & Danny said in a sing song voice, "Lookie, Lookie at what we have here", & he showed his love one the weapons & money, that was stashed in the owner's, Conner's, office.

 

Maria noticed that Mary-Ann was a little bit quiet, as she served up the cookies, & she stole a glance at Grace, who was playing with Joan on the floor, & they were having a great time. She looked at Adrianna, & she nodded. The Two Elderly Best Friends went to see why the young girl was being so quiet, & not saying a word. The Blond smirked, as she heard the two women coming towards her. "Are you okay, Baby ?", Adrianna asked with concern etched in her face. "You had not really said a word, since you got here", Maria added, & Mary sighed, cause she knew that they won't drop it, So, she told them what is on her mind.

 

"Ohhhh, It looks like you make a deadly margaritas, Conner", Kono said with a smirk, as she fold arms, & had them against her chest."Sure do, It also looks like a shopping paradise for crooks, drug dealers, & gangsters", Chin said, as he leaned against the bar, Conner knew that he was screwed, & very terrified of what is gonna happen next. "What the hell do you want from me ?", he asked nervously, as Five-O was staring at him. "You see my friend there ?", He indicated to Lou, who gave Conner a menacing growl, Steve said with a smirk, "He made friends with this girl, Anna, You kidnapped her mother, & hasn't smiled since, He would do anything to put a smile on her face again", Lou takes over, & said this to their scared suspect, further putting the fear of hurt into him.

 

"It's hard to get used to have someone caring about you, After being gone from your home for so long", Mary-Ann said with a smile, "We know it is, Mare, But we will always be here for you, When you need us", Adrianna said, & knew that her little girl will always be needing them, always & forever. "You also know that we **_are_** family,  & we will help out with Joan", Mary said with emotion, "Thank you". Grace had perfect timing, & said, "Auntie Mary, Joan is getting tired", She thanked her niece, & they got the baby settled down for her nap, & then hurried back down for their snack.

 

"That's right, Jack, You better help us or you'll be in a world of hurt", Lou said, & Conner said groaning, "Oh man", Chin said, "Don't do the crime, If you can't do the crime". "We want your further shipments, resources, & partners", Danny said simply. "Help us, or we will turn you over to Lou", & The Former SWAT Commander growled, & said exclaiming, "Let's go, Jack, Move it !", & they all left the bar, & went on to work the case.

 

They managed to find Anna's mother, & were happy that they were able to reunite with mother & daughter. They finished up the details on the case at HQ, & when they were done with paperwork, They went home, & found their love ones all together. Everyone got together, & just relaxed, & just have fun, that wonderful & great evening. Steve felt like this ohana would get through anything, if they stick together.


	6. Chapter Five: F:

Adrianna was doing the cleanup, & Maria was helping her, as they were settled at the kitchen sink, & they were talking quietly, while the others were relaxing in the other room, Adam stopped by after dessert, & it was the end to a perfect evening, No one would've wanted changed in another way, "I am so glad that your grandson found mine, Mare, I was worried about him being alone forever, He is so good for Steve", That made Maria smile, & she said, "Well, Steven is good for my Daniel, & they balance each other out, I don't think we have to worry about them too much anymore", They saw the smiles on their grandsons' faces, & went back to what they were doing, before they get caught.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny were enjoying making Joan laugh, & giggle at their funny antics, Mary smiled, & asked her favorite men in her life, "Thinking of adopting ?", Steve said with a smile, "I don't know, Sis, We really to have to do some thinking about this", The Blond nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, It's a huge step to take", Kono said, "I think you would make wonderful parents, I mean you guys have so much love to give", Chin said, "Any kid would be happy to have you as parents", Mary-Ann said, "I will be happy to help out too", Adam said, "Count me in", & Leilani said, "Don't forget about me", Steve smiled, as he hugged Danny closer to him, & then he looked at his ohana, "We will let you know when that happens". They nodded, & Adrianna & Maria finished their chores for the evening, & joined in the rest of the fun with them.

 

 

 

It was late, by the time everyone went home, & Grace was snuggled under her bedcovers in her bedroom, Steve said with a smile, "I want you, I want you so badly, Danno", & he had him against the wall, & began to suck on his neck, like a vampire. Danny said with a gasp, "Don't tease me, Babe, I don't think I could last that long", Steve said with a smile, "I ain't in the mood for teasing, I go straight in for the kill", & he shed his lover's shirt off of him, & then his pants were gone in seconds, along with his clothes. They were making down & dirty love, & they went all over the room, & then the shower, & then finally bed, after they dried off. Where they held each other, til they fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

 

 

 

The Next Morning, Steve decided to get his swim done & over with, cause he wants more cuddle time with his partner, & said thinking to himself, **"God, I love this man, He is even cute when he sleeps peacefully"** , The Five-O Commander placed a kiss on his partner's temple, & headed out to be with aquatic friends, as Danny likes to call them, & it always puts him in a great mood, He saw that Maria was cooking breakfast, & said, "Morning", & kissed her on the cheek, & then headed for the outside, He started a warm up routine, & then do his workout.

 

 

 

Grace woke up to the wonderful smells of breakfast, & as luck would have it, she was very very hungry, & she got ready to start her day, & was excited, cause she gets to hang out with her two favorite women in the world that day. She loves going out & doing great things, Today, she was gonna show her nonna the museum, where you can learn a lot about Hawaii, & other things, She exclaimed happily, as she came bouncing in the kitchen, "Hey, Nonna, I am starving, & Me, You, & Nana are gonna have a great time today", Maria said with a smile, "Yes, We are, Sweetie, Sit down, & I will fix you a plate", In minutes, the little girl was eating her breakfast.

 

 

 

Danny, & Mary-Ann showed up, with Joan safely in her mother's arms, She was still a little bit tired, but she squealed, when she saw her cousin, "Ra-Ra-Ra", she babbled out, with a little bit of spit. "Nonna, This smells delicious", Mary-Ann complimented her on the sight & smell of food, that she preparing, "You bet your ass it does", Danny said with a smile, "Language, Daniel", Maria mocked scolded, & he said, "Sorry, Nonna", They ate too, Adrianna showed up, & Maria got her friend settled with her plate, & also had a plate waiting for Steve, & she joined her ohana in eating the wonderful meal.

 

 

 

Steve came back from his wonderful, & exhausting workout, He was feeling great, & thought of going into HQ, & paperwork doesn't even bother him too much, He went up for a quick shower. He came down whistling, & took his plate from Nonna, & gave her a kiss on the cheek, as a reward. He ate with contentment, as he listened to his daughter, she was detailing all of their plans for the day, He answered when needed, & then it was time for them to go, & they cleaned everything up, got their things, & locked up the house, They were off to start their day.


	7. Chapter Six: G:

It was a quiet day at Five-O HQ, Chin & Kono were getting through the paperwork, that was piling up, & waited for everyone else to get there, cause they have a new case, & it is pretty gruesome. "I can't wait to bite this asshole's dick right off", Kono grumbled angrily, as she read the file screens, that she put up from the smart table, Chin said, "Don't worry, Cuz, You will get to do what you do best", He too wants this prostitution ring to stop at the shady parts of Oahu.

 

Steve & Danny were almost there, Danny needs a caffine fix, Steve knew the best spot to stop at, & said as he handed over some money, "Here you go, Danno, It's on me", Danny smiled, & kissed him, saying, "Whoever this Steve is, Don't go away, I like him when he is in this kind of mood". He went into the bakery, & put in an order, Then came out with it, "You are ccmpletely generous, Babe", They continued on their way to HQ.

 

Lou came into HQ, & he said with a smile, "I am sorry about missing the fun last night, But me & the wife needed some quality time together", He saw the somber expressions on the cousins' faces, & said with concern, "What happened, Guys ?, Talk to me", Chin said, "Read this", as he hands over the file, "It's pretty awful", Kono added, & the former SWAT Commander did as he was told, "Son of a bitch !", he exclaimed, Chin said with a confident tone, "Don't worry, Lou, We will get the guy or guys", Kono said, "No one screws with the safety of our islands, & lives", They sat down, & waited for Steve & Danny to come through, so they can be brought up to speed about the new case.

 

Meanwhile, Grace was having fun showing her great grandmothers around the museum, "Are you have fun, Nonna, & Nana ?", The Little Girl asked with a smile on her face, "Yes, My Lovely, We are enjoying ourselves, Thanks for bring us here, Little One", she kissed her granddaughter on the cheek, & Grace smiled even bigger, "Yes, Thank you, Gracie, I mean it's so neat to learn a lot about this state", They continued to go through each exhibit, & have fun further, as they learn about old hawaiian culture.

 

The Club Owner, Jones, had hid the body of the poor former waitress, Courtney, who he had raped, & tortured, He did not want to torture her, but she fought him, & then he buried her outside in the back of the shed. He knew he could get away with it, He just has to be smart, & pray that there is no screwups, then he would be in the clear for the murders. He hurried back, because the midnight rush will be coming shortly, He has no idea, that one of the other waitresses, Sadie, had seen him do the deed.

 

Steve & Danny were disguisted by the file, that Kono had them read, Lou said, "Jones has been untouchable, I mean everytime HPD has him in the moment, The Bastard finds away to get off scott free", Chin said, "He files lawsuits with HPD, & the last one landed him $70,000,000 dollars, & he never lost, But the sucker will soon, & he will", Danny nodded, & said, "Yes, He will, Brother, But how ?", Steve nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, How ?", Kono said, "Wait, Til he gets a load of me". The Men knew that it was a hell of an idea, & risk to send Kono in, But it has to be done, She will be a waitress, while the men are gonna go in as customers.

 

Kono ended up being a total success & convincing, as she went undercover for the club, & she made sure that she had knowledge about the drinks, that they serve to the customers, & once she had passed, She was giving the first shift, & reported to the men, They gave their approval, & support, as she prepared herself, & they did too, When they got there, the place was jumping, Five-O had laser-eyed focus on the scene, & on Kono too, so nothing would go wrong, The Beautiful Hawaiian saw one of the waitresses acting nervous around the owner, & decided to find the right time, to get her to talk to him.


	8. Chapter Seven: H:

Kono noticed that Jones was handsy with Courtney, & his goon bodyguards took over from where he left off, She had no choice, & take it, cause she needs her job to survive. The Hawaiian Beauty kept a close watch on her, she signaled to her love ones, & they signaled back, that they understood. They kept a sharp on the whole situation, cause anything can happen at a moment's notice.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Grace, Adrianna, & Maria came home from their day of fun, They organized everything for dinner, & then the elderly women noticed that their little girl is worried about the rest of their ohana, Adrianna said, "I would not worry, Sweetheart, I am sure that they are okay, They are trained for this, They can handle what life throws at them". Maria concurred with what her best friend said, "Yeah, They are tough, & they will come to us, like they do everyday, Cause we are important to them, & they are important to us". Grace felt better, & said, "I am gonna see if Auntie Mary & Joan are home", she hurried upstairs.

 

 

 

Kono managed to get Courtney alone, & they were talking outside, til Jones, & his staff showed up, "You, Bitches !", he exclaimed, & they hurt & stunned Courtney a bit. She was crying out to them to leave her alone, But they did not listen, Suddenly Jones was knocked forward, The Hawaiian Beauty managed to use the distraction to escape the captors, who were holding her. She knocked the shit out of them, & Steve, Danny, Chin, & Lou were holding their own, They managed to get every single one of their suspects to HPD, & Courtney to the hospital, so she could be checked out, Jones was begging that Kono stayed away from him.

 

 

 

Mary-Ann just got Joan down for her nap, She was very surprised that she is good at being a mother, & loves every single moment of being with her little girl, The Blond promises that she would do everything possible, so her little girl would be happy in this world. She was staring at her beautiful daughter, when Grace popped her head in, "Everything okay, Auntie Mary ?", The Beautiful Woman smiled at her niece, saying, "Everything is just fine", They made sure that Joan was comfortable, before they headed downstairs to spend sometime with Adrianna & Maria.

 

 

 

Kono was pissed off about getting her ass kicked by a lowsy pimp club owner, she came right into the interrogation room, & had a knife to Jones's penis, she said to him with the knife at the edge of his sensitive appendage, "Tell me something good, Jones, Like your resource for all of this shit, that you have & owned, Otherwise, I will chop off your cock", Jones spat at her, "You are fucking crazy", "Say "goodbye" to your chances of having children, Asshole", she counted backwards from five, Steve, Lou, Danny, & Chin were watching, & sitting quietly, feeling proud of their love one, who has proven herself, since she was a rookie.

 

 

 

Grace & Mary had fun hanging out with their favorite older ladies, they were having dinner together, & playing some board games by the end of the night. Plus, Adrianna & Maria wanted to take all of their anxieties off of their minds, as they waited for their ohana to come home safely to them, They just focused on their tasks at hand, instead of the clock on the wall, knowing that it would drive them nuts, They continued their fun, like it was nothing.

 

 

 

After the interrogation was over, Five-O gave all of their info to HPD, so they can take care of the rest of the operation, Steve said, "Let's go home, Shall we ?", Danny said agreeing, "I am all for it", Chin said, "We put in a hell of a work day, But, no one has even come close to work hard undercover, lke my little cousin here, I am so proud of you honey", he said to Kono, as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Chin, & Guys, I couldn't had asked for a better backup, I am just glad we got the guy, & Courtney is gonna be okay", Lou said, "Amen to that, Sistah", They all finished up their own paperwork for their reports to the Governor, & they headed out to their respective homes, & rest up for the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter Eight: I:

The Governor was impressed with what Five-O did, he called them into his office, & congratulated them personally, & he was so impressed that he got them all, even their ring leader, Now the people are safe from a prostitution & possible drug ring. The African American Man insisted that they have some time off, & don't return til they are totally relaxed from their vacation. Five-O accepted their boss's generous offer, & left feeling great about doing their job.

 

Lou said, "That really made feel appreciated, I love being part of this team, & job, I also love being part of this ohana, He faced Steve saying, "I have you to thank for that", Steve said, put his hand up with palm facing the same way, "You deserved everything that this team & perks gives you", they "bro" hugged, & insisted that Danny, Chin, & Kono get in on the action. They were proud of what their new & improved taskforce had accomplished together in the last six months.

 

Steve called up Adrianna & Maria, He told them to bring Mary-Ann, Joan, & Grace along, There was gonna be a celebration lunch, at Kamekona's, The Girls instantly accepted, & can't wait to see them, so they can celebrate their huge success. The Big Guy himself, insisted on making the feast, They sat around, & Grace said with a smile, "Here is the best ohana, & taskforce that Hawaii has to protect them....Here's to Five-O", & raised her glass, Adrianna said exclaiming, "Salute !", "Hear, Hear", Maria said, as they join their glasses with Grace's Mary said with emotion, "I could not had asked for a better family, when I came back here officially, What I am trying to say, I love you all", The Team threw kisses, & winked at her, as  a response.

 

She said to her brother, which brought tears to both of their eyes, "I always gave you a hard time for being overprotective, But, secretly, I was glad that you were with me, every step of the way. I got my life straighten out, I thank you for that, I could not have asked for a  better uncle for Joan, I love you, Big Brother, I will always be here for you, You **_are_** the best part of me", He couldn't say a word  & urged her to come to him, "You **_are_** the best part of me too", He whispered, once he found his voice. She handed him a course pamphlet from UH,  & said, "This is for you",  She bit her nails nervously, & went back to the others, as she watched her brother read the pamphlet.

 

"Drug Abuse Consuelor ?, Since when ?", The Navy Seal asked in shock, as he looked at his very mature sister, who he is very proud of right now, "I am so proud of you, Baby Sister", He kissed the the top of her head, & hugged her closer to him. Danny joined in the hug, & said, "That makes two of us", & he hugged her, Kono said, "You are setting a great example for your little girl", she kissed her & cheek  & hugged her, Lou said, "If you need anything, I mean anything, You come to me, okay", The Blond McGarrett said, "Thanks, Lou", & hugs him. Chin said with a smile, "Your father would had been so proud of you", She kissed his cheek, & said, "Thanks, Chin", She went into the warm embrace, that he was offering.

 

Grace said, "I am just so proud of you, Auntie Mary",  The Blond relished her niece's hugs, & said, "Thank you, Baby", Maria said, "This _is_ now a celebration", Adrianna said, "Sure is, But something is missing," she turned to Kamekona,  & whistled, yelling, "Kamekona, Another around of drinks !", He nodded, & went to put in the order for them, Five-O Ohana held their celebration til evening, Then everyone went to do their own thing, Steve & Danny can't wait to have their special time together.

 

They dropped Grace off at a sleepover, which she was looking forward to for months, Steve & Danny came crashing through the door, kissing, & moaning out their pleasure, "How about a night with me, _**Stud**_ ?", The Five-o Commander asked seductively, The Loudmouth Detective was equally seductive,  & said, "Lead the way, _**Gorgeous**_ ", & they were chasing each other up the stairs to the bathroom, & beat the other one into the shower.


	10. Chapter Nine: J:

They got into the bathroom, Danny turned on the shower, til it got all steamy, just the way, they like it. The Blond inhaled the intoxicating scent, that was his husband, It just made him feel safe, & secure, He was sure, It was like the same for Steve, That they are each other's safety nets, so they can keep the dangers away. Steve loves the animal magnetism of his lover's, & Danny lets out a possessive growl, the seal knew that he was fucked.

 

Meanwhile, Adrianna & Maria organized Kono & Adam, Making sure that they have everything that they need. "You really didn't have to do this, Ladies, But we thank you very much", Adam said with a shy smile, & Kono nodded in agreement, & said, "Yes, Thank you", They were gonna stay in one of the luxury suites, courtesy of Adam. They kissed the couple on the cheek, & left them, So they can have some privacy.

 

"God, You look so edible, I just want to lick every inch of you", Danny murmured appreciative, as he looks at his lover up & down, "In fact, I think I am gonna to right now", He licks & bites on a nipple. Steve threw his back, & enjoyed what Danny was doing to him. "God, Danny !", The Navy Seal exclaimed in disbelief, as the blond explored his body.

 

The sleepover was to be spent with Mary-Ann, & the little girl was so excited, cause like her Aunt Kono, Mary was just as cool, plus she loves to be around Joan. When they got home, They showered, & changed into their pajamas. Grace got to help with the baby, & they watched a movie, & they had their share of candy, then they went to bed, cause they are gonna have a fun day together.

 

Danny pushed Steve into the shower, & proceeded to wash the grime, sweat, & the day's problems off of his partner's luscious body, Steve moaned into the touches. "That feels so good, Babe", & Danny took it as a sign, & he continues to do what he is doing. Then foreplay was over, & they proceeded to fuck each other, til they were boneless. Then, The Blond was drying him off, as he was making him feel good in the process.

 

Chin & Leilani were about go to bed, they were relaxing with a couple glasses of wine, They were enjoying the nighttime scenery in front of them. They were laying against each other, as they took sips from their glasses, "It was such a great day", Leilani said with a sigh. Chin nodded, & the handsome man said agreeing, "Yeah, It was, I hope for many more, like today", he raised his glass in a toast, Leilani said, "Me too", & climbed her against his.

 

Adam & Kono were getting settled into their bed, & the former surfer said, "I _**will**_ marry you, If you ask me, I just want to be with you". Adam smiled,  & said, "You made me the happiest man on Earth", They shared a passionate kiss, & then they held each other, til they fell asleep. Shutting out the world, Even if it's for a little while.

 

Steve managed to get his payback on Danny, They were both enjoying the warm water hitting their bodies, & they had round three, & they got out & dried each other, Danny moaned, as the Five-O Leader caressed his neck. They fucked like rabbits, like they did in the shower, & Steve led him to the bedroom, & they stripped, Then they went on with their night fun, & not worry about a thing.


	11. Chapter Ten: K:

Chin, Leilani decided it was a great day for a picnic, They called up Kono, Adam, Adrianna, & Maria, & they all agreed. The Couple got everything ready, since they are hosting this beach party, & picnic. The Hawaiian Lieutenant gave his girlfriend a quick kiss, & said, "Don't forget to remind Mary, She would want to come, & make sure to tell her to lather Joanie & Grace up n sunscreen", Leilani said with a gasp, "Damn, I almost forgot, Thank you for reminding me", she rewarded him with a kiss, & went to do her task, so everything will be perfect for the day.

 

Steve woke up to the alarm buzzing, & he hit with the palm of his hand, &  he turned to face the most beautiful thing, that he ever saw with a smile, He nuzzled & kissed his neck, saying seductively, "Mmmm, Good Morning, **_Detective_** ", as he was kissing his lips sweetly, & Danny opened his eyes, & said this with a smile.

 

Meanwhile, Adrianna & Maria decided to get an early start of the day, They were having their breakfast, & coffee on the balcony, "This day couldn't get any better", The Elderly McGarrett sighed with contentment. as she was looking out at the view. "I think it can, I mean I can make it better...I talked to my family in New Jersey, I told them that I was thinking about moving here, They support my decision, I just hope the others will like it too", Adrianna assured her friend, & said, "They will, I know that they will, Plus, They need family right about now", & they were able to celebrate her move to Hawaii.

 

"Mmmm, Keep doing that, I don't think I would last for long, **_Commander_** ", Danny said seductively & breathlessly, Steve could resist teasing him, "That's because you are old", Danny said mock shocked, & said exclaiming, "I'll show you old !", & tackles him down to the bed, They made passionate love, & then Mary called them about the beach, & they accepted the invitation. They showered slowly, & changed into their swimwear, & they were off for a day of fun.

 

Lou made sure that there was plenty of beach toys for Grace, & Joan to play with, Then he helped Chin & Adam with the grill, while the ladies have fun with their favorite little girls, & it was a perfect way to celebrate a vacation. Everyone were doing their part, & having fun in the process. Steve & Danny silently made it, & they watched their ohana interact with a smile on their faces.

 

Everyone was glad to see the super couple, & they rushed over to give them hugs, & kisses, The Picnic can officially start, the games were plenty & fun. Also, Food was so good, that everyone had seconds, & then dessert on top of it. The Sky was perfect, & Steve said, "I could not think of anything else we need", "Me neither, Babe", Danny laid against him, with an arm wrapped against his waist, Everyone else agreed, & they stayed til the sun was setting.

 

Steve decided to treat his husband out for a night on the town, There was this club that was open to bisexuals, & gays, So he talked Danny into going. Adrianna & Maria decided to babysit Grace for them, which they were grateful, they got there, & danced for while, When they were at their table with their drinks, The Seal decided to play footies under the table, & decided to tease Danny's cock, The Blond's face turned red, & his breathing was hitched, Steve asked with that smirk on his face, "Is something wrong, Danno ?", &  Danny glared at his husband, giving him that "pissed off" look, & was ready to give him the mother of all rants.


	12. Chapter Eleven: L:

"You know damn well, that turns me on, whenever I feel stressed.....", & he was about to go into a further rant, when Steve gets on his knees, & starts to unbutton the two buttons on his pants, & slowly pulls his zipper down with his teeth, Danny thought it was the hottest thing, he ever saw his lover do, & luckily the club was dimmed, & no one will ever bother him, Steve's friend, the owner, made sure of that.

 

Meanwhile, Adrianna & Maria were reading their great granddaughter a story, & when they were done with the book, They got the little girl settled into bed, Adrianna said, "Grace, Nonna has a secret, Do you think you are special enough to hear it ?", Grace nodded her head with vigor, & said, as she turned to face Maria, "Oh please, Nonna, Tell us what your secret is, Please ?", & gives her the best puppy dog eyes, that she could muster.

 

Danny cursed, & said exclaiming seductively, "Shit, Like that, **_Baby_** , Please don't stop, You stop, I will shoot you where you stand !", Steve chuckled at that, he switched gears, in order to give his blond angel more pleasure, He sucked him, til he was dry, & had nothing to give. The Loudmouth Detective came as a result, Steve took every drop, that he had offered, cause it was love behind it, He knew that Danny loved him, just like he loves Danny. That connection, It would never fade or die.

 

"Well.....Okay, You are special enough for my secret, I am moving to the islands, But you can't tell anyone, I am gonna tell them at dinner, Okay ?", Grace pretended to lock up her mouth, & throw away the key. She said vowing, "I promise, Nonna", Maria hugged her & said smiling, "I know I can trust you, My Beautiful Flower", they hugged & kissed, Adrianna mirrored her friend's gesture, & kissed & hugged Grace "goodnight", & they spent some time downstairs, before they went to bed.

 

Danny said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "My turn", & slowly undid the buttons on his lover's shirt, & pulled the halves, exposing his upper body in public, He licked & nibbled all over the upper body, & had fun torturing his nipples, as he nibbled & bit each one, he moaned & arched into the touch. He licked around the waistband, which made the Five-O Commander shiver, as a response.He undid each button & pulled down the zipper, & roughly pulled down the pants, The Blond smirked at the fact, that his husband went "commando", He teased him a bit, By the time he was done, He had Steve panting, & flushed, "Danno, Stop teasing", Danny acted all innocent, & said, "Who me ?", He used his skill, Steve came down hard the blond's throat. Danny tucked him back in, zippered him up, & patted him there, Steve moaned, as a response to that too, They fixed themselves up, & headed for home, when they got in, they were careful not to disturb Adrianna, Grace, & Maria, as they slept on in their bedrooms.

 

Steve managed to get up for his morning swim, & he found Grace up, & ready to go, she looked at him hopefully, & he said with a smile, "Come on, Honey, We will let the others sleep", They snuck outside, & dove straight into the ocean, in front of their house, They love quality time together in the mornings. No one could ever take that away from them, & the Seal would go head to head with anyone, who dares to challenge him.

 

When they got back, they found that breakfast was ready, Grace & Steve went to shower & change quickly, & join Danny, Adrianna, & Maria at the table, where they ate the wonderful meal. They spent time talking about the plans, that they have for the day. They cleaned up, & gathered their things. Danny & Steve secured & locked up the house, & they were off to start the beautiful day.

 

Later at their favorite restaurant, Maria clinked her fork against her glass, so she can get everyone's attention, Once she has it, she made the happy announcement, "I am officially moving here". Before, she knew it, she was gathered up for hugs, & kisses. Chin said smiling, "This _is_ the best news ever",  & Leilani simply agreed. "It would be nice to have more family here", Kono added. Lou said hopefully, "Maybe, You will part with one of your recipes ?", Mary replied, "I am just hapoy", & Joan babbled in agreement. Adam said, "You can stay at one of our hotels at anytime", Grace was jumping up & down in excitement. Adrianna said with a huge smile, "Wise choice", Steve & Danny said in unison, "Welcome Home", The Elderly Williams knew that she made the right choice.


	13. Chapter Twelve: M:

Steve got up, before the sun started to rise, He loves these moments, where he can have some peace & quiet to himself, & he looked over at the beautiful property, that he owns now. He was lucky, that he found an ohana of his own, cause it would be lonely in paradise, when he came home four years ago. **"I thank God for everything that happened in my life, I would not change this for anything in the world"** , The Seal thought to himself, as he watches the scenery in front of him.

 

Adrianna woke up, & was feeling great, her family is together, & in the most beautiful spot of all time, She went to the side of the house, where her fruit garden is, &  went to pick the most luscious berries, that she could find. She was making her tutti frutti breakfast tarts, & she wanted to introduce Danny, Grace, Maria, & the others  to them, She knew that Steve & Mary-Ann would be happy, cause it was a piece of theirchildhood, She wanted her grandson & granddaughter to feel safe, & secured being in hometown, & in their childhood home.

 

Danny saw that Steve was on the balcony, & he knew something was bothering him, if he was up before the sun, He snuck up slowly, & placed a kiss on his shoulder, "Are you okay, Babe ?", The Seal said with a smile, "I am just fine, I am counting my blessings, & thinking how lucky I am", The Blond said with a smile, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing", & he joined in with his lover, as they watched the beautiful scenery in front of them.

 

Maria & Grace both showed up in the kitchen at the same time, Adrianna smiled at her girls, "Wanna help me make something very yummy ?", &  they both nodded "yes" to her question. "We are gonna make some tutti frutti tarts, I am gonna show step by step, how we are gonna put them together, & into the oven", She got everything that she needed ready, & put them to work. When it was in the oven, They relaxed with some coffee, & juice, before everyone gets here.

 

The Couple was enjoying the scenery in front of them, til Danny groaned out, "We got to get going, or otherwise we will never get the day started", Steve nodded, & said, "Yeah, You are right", & they went inside to shower together quickly, & they changed in record time, cause they don't want to keep their love ones waiting, this is their time together, Before they know it, & it would be over, & everyone will go back to their normal routines, & would have to do this on the weekends, if they want to get together for family time.

 

Everyone showed up on time, & were impressed with the spread that Nana put out, "This is so great, Nana", Leilani shyly said, & Lou, Mary-Ann, & Adam couldn't agree more, "This is so good, Nana, so good", as they each took another little tart. Kono said, "You can cook for me anytime, Nana", as she was munching on some eggs. Chin added, "If we knew that you could cook like **_this_** ?, We would be over a long time ago", Danny said with a smile, "This _**is**_ my favorite new dish",  & kissed her cheek. Steve grew misty-eyed, & said, "Thank you for this", Adrianna said with a whisper, "Anything for my peanut", & they were enjoying their time together.

 

Grace was off to cheer camp, & kissed everyone "goodbye", & told them that she will see everyone when she comes back, Adam looked at his watch, "Damn, I have to go, I am late for my meeting", He shook hands with the men, kissed Adrianna, Mary-Ann. & Maria on the cheek, He turned to Kono, "I **_am_** sorry, But I forgot that I have this scheduled", Kono said with a smile, "Don't worry, I will call it even, for all of the times, I had to bail early on our dates", he left,  & went straight to the office. The rest of their ohana were gonna enjoy the day together.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: N:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am mentioning the 100th Episode a bit.

Everyone went back to their routine smoothly, The Work was very strenuous, But the team could handle it, & Hawaii was getting safer every day, when the taskforce puts their life on the line. Steve looked tired, & decided what to do in order for to help his super seal to be stress free, after a hard day's work. He doesn't want the Five-O Commander to feel any pain, or to be sad.

 

Steve was doing his normal workout routine, & felt great ever since he got up, He had everything that he wanted, & couldn't ask for anything more, He finished up his run, & dove straight into the ocean, & started his cardio. He wanted to be in top form, & looking great for his Danno, When he got out of the water, He was smiling, never thought that he would love someone so much, as he loves Danny.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat was meeting with Eris, A longtime friend, He laid the plan down, & she said with a smile, "Don't worry, I always get my victims to talk". He was pleased to hear that, & said, "Good, I am gonna need your help on this", They finished their drinks, & the criminal went to get all the arrangements done, & Eris went to get the supplies that she would need. **"Soon, Commander, You will be mine"** , He thought to himself, as he went into the laundry cleaners, that he just purchased, & got everything all set up. Then, He went to rest.

 

Steve came in, & found Danny preparing dinner, The Seal thought he never saw anything more beautiful, & he came up from behind, & squeezed his lover gently around his waist. "Hmmmm, God, I love it, when you do that", as the taller man caresses his bulge, Before he knew it, He was naked, & they were making love in the kitchen.

 

"GAWWWD !!!!!", Danny shouted, as he was enjoying the pleasure that his husband was bestowing upon him, Steve was sucking his cock like a lollipop, The Blond threw his head back in ecstasy, & moaned out, "Oh yeah", The Handsome Dark-Haired Man decided to take it as a sign, so he continued what he was doing. Then, He stripped out of his swim suit, & covered dinner, so it will stay warm. He lifted him up into his arms, & said, "It will keep", & they headed upstairs for their bedroom.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up feeling achy, but it was a good kind of ache. He remembered what happened the night before,,& he had a smile on his face, that was threatening to split. He _**never**_ really felt like this about anyone, since he  & Rachel divorced, This is his future, & he was gonna stick with it. It was nice to be cherished for a change, & to cherish that person back. The Great Grandmothers decided to spend some time together, So the boys had Grace to themselves, & they are enjoying it.

 

Danny forced Steve to take a day off, cause he was running himself ragid, The Navy Seal agreed, even though he didn't like the idea very much. The Loudmouth Detective kissed him, & said, "Relax, & enjoy working on the Marquis", The Hot Couple shared another kiss, & waved by at each other. Both have no idea what is gonna happen. After, Danny went to work, & Steve will take the Marquis, & hit the road without any problems.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: O:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!

The Five-O Team was ready to get raid a warehouse, & arrested a smuggler of drugs/immigrants smuggler, based on the info from their favorite informant, Sang Min, They were not too sure about trusting him. "I think it's a big risk, Guys, Are you sure ?", Lou asked, & the three members looked at him, & appreciated the concern, that he was showing.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was taking the scenic route, He thought about what he had been through that year, & he knew that with his ohana by his side, he would get through anything. He thought to himself, **"I am gonna always sure that Danny knows that I love him, & I will always appreciate him"**, He hummed along to a **_Bon Jovi_** song, that was playing on the radio.

 

"He may be a bug, but Sang Min always comes through when it counts, Plus I owe him for getting me through prison, & surviving it", Chin said, as he smiled at the memory of being stuck with him. Kono said, "I would had spent the time smacking him around, He gets on every last one of my damn nerves", she shudders when she says that. Danny said with a smile, "Ohhhh, I think someone has a little crush on someone", Kono gave him her best death glare, which didn't not faze the blond, but he stop the teasing. He turned to Lou, "One thing that you got to learn about being on this team, CI's are our number # 1 resource for anyfhing", Chin & Kono nodded with their love one on that, & also wished that Steve was coming along, But everyone of them understood, that even the Navy Seal needed to relax.

 

Steve noticed that he had a tail on him, & it was still on his ass, He thought to himself, "What the hell ?", & it still was following him, & he said loudly exclaiming, "Really ? !", & he was taking sharp twists & turns, whoever was the driver, was good. **"Damn, He or she is good"** , he thought to himself, & when the driver came out, she had her weapon trained on him, & fired, & so did the Five-O Commander, She hit him in the arm, & he yelled out, as he flung back, & blood was on everything in the car. He was losing blood, & began to fall into unconciousness, He attempted to fire, but couldn't, He collapsed & Eris managed to drag him from the Marquis, & put him in the van, & sped off.

 

Meanwhile, The Five-O managed to arrest Johnny Moreau, & his associates, & goons around the warehouse, Sang Min managed to bargain with them, & was set free, Danny got the call about Steve, & his father's car being abandoned in the street, "What ? !", The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed, & he filled everyone in, as they went to the crime scene, Hoping that it's not true, that Steve is not kidnapped, & missing.

 

They got there, Unis were already there, & doing their job, & getting a ABP out on Steve, & his description, so it would help the search better. They raced over to the car, & Grover said this to them, spotting blood everywhere in the abandoned Marquis. Grover said, exclaiming, "Hey, I got blood in the car !", & showed the others, continuing on, "It looks like it could be a bloodspot splatter from a gunshot wound", Danny was on the phone immediatelty, calling his husband.

 

The Blond said after a couple of rings, "He's not picking up", There was a phone ringing, & everyone was in search of it, Chin found it in the backseat, & said, "Here's why", holding it up, so everyone could see it. In the meantime, Danny spotted something, & followed it to the end of Steve's car.

 

Kono said with concern now, "Okay, We should check the hospitals, Grover said as he got out his phone, & was ready to dial, "Got it", But Danny stopped him by saying, "Hold on, hold on, hold on, Someone took him", The Former Swat Commander, & the others looked at him in disbelief, & said, "What ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a sigh, "Someone took Steve", & they have no idea where to start looking for him, or find out if he is dead or alive.

 

After dreaming that his father almost dies, & was saved, after talking to him, & Danny. Steve came to, & found himself waking up in a unfamiliar white room, as he was waking up, he winced, as he felt the gunshot wound in his arm, & went to straight to the wall door, & started banging on it, "Hey !", he exclaimed, clearly pissed off, as someone took him easily without a fight. A projector suddenly kicked on, & it was showing him as a young boy, happier times with his family, looking for shells on the beach. He was watching it, & memorized by it. A Toxic Gas suddenly filled the room, & he took off his outer shirt, leaving him only in his tanktop, He put the shirt to his face. The Seal fell to the ground easily, as he fighting to stay awake, he saw a figure slowly coming to him, before he blacked out, & went unconcious once again.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: P:

Danny was practically full of emotion, as he was talking to Adrianna, & Maria, "I promise, Nana, Nonna, We will find him, we will find him, & bring him home, If we travel to the ends of the Earth to do it, Please tell Gracie, Her Daddy & Danno loves her ?", He gave a small smile, as he said, "Okay, I love you both too, Talk to you later", & hangs up his phone, & puts in his pocket, He sighed, as he went over to his love ones, & friends.

 

Kono reached him first, & said, "How are the girls ?", she asked with concern, "They are a mess, My little girl is crying for her daddy, & she wants him home where he could be safe, & I would love for that to happen", The Smart Table dinged with a notification, & they rushed to it, Chin said in a disbelief tone, "Ummm, Danny, You may want to take a look at this", He showed him, Danny said exclaiming, "Son of a bitch, He is gonna do it, He will carry out his threat", They all were in disbelief that Wo Fat was bold enough, to take Steve without anyone looking in broad daylight.

 

Danny took a moment to compose himself, Lou followed him outside, & they sat down together, He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder to comfort him, "We **_will _** get him back, We will, Better believe it, This fucker _is not_ smarter than us", Danny felt like the pissed off,  & take charge kind of guy, "Yeah, He isn't", The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "That's a boy, Let's end the son of a bitch with a rocket launcher up his ass, or a bullet in his brain". The Blond chuckled, "Let's", Lou helped him up, & they went back inside of the HQ.

 

Kono & Chin looked up, as their love ones return, "You're okay, Brah ?", The Handsome Lieutenant asked, "I am fine, Steve is counting on us to rescue him, & he doesn't have much time, once he is Wo Fat's hands, Let's do it", The Cousins admired his attitude, & Kono placed a hand on his shoulder, & said, "You got it, Bossman, we'll find him", Danny nodded, & smiled, as a response to that.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was in the other world, & met Danny for the first time, Then he was directed to his father, who was talking to Chin, who was Captain of the department, they had a happy reunion, as Danny & Chin watched. His father introduced him to Chin, & they talked about Victor Hesse, John asked his son, "Steve, What's going on ?", "The only people that knew Anton Hesse was on my detail, were my men, Victor must had some help. There was a light,, & he was flashed out of there.

 

Steve came to, as a bright light was in his eyes, & he found himself tied & chained to a wooden chair. He was struggling to get free. Eris came in, & checks his eyes with a little flashlight, & puts it away, as she looks at him. She puts the light away, & went to get the supplies, that she needed, as she was doing this, Steve asked this.

 

Steve says, "Who are you ?", Eris holds out a bar to him, She said in a demanding tone, "Eat this", The Navy Seal looked at her like she was crazy, She continued to say, "With the chemicals that we are giving you, You are gonna need to keep your bloodsugar up", the bar was still in her hands, & held out to him.

 

The Five-O Commander takes a huge bite, as he looks at her, & then he spits in her face, The Female Captor wipes off, like it was nothng.

 

Steve said, "Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on ?, (exclaims): What do you want from me ? !, What did I do to you ? !, Eris went behind the chair, & starts the IV on him, & he hears a click, & saw that an amber liquid was coursing through hs veins, "What are you doing ?", I'm a cop, You know that ?, I'm a cop, They are gonna come looking for me. He went unconcious.

 

Steve was back in the other reality, & they drove past Jerry, who appeared to be homeless, They had a nice conversation in the car, on the way to the hospital. When they got there, Jenna was there & Steve felt like he knew her. They went to Victor Hesse's room.

 

He refused to help them at all at first, Danny shot him in the knees, & Max came in, & they got into it, & was pushed out the door. He had Steve locked the door, by putting a chair in front of it, Steve told Danny to what he had to do, The Blond thanked him in return. They finally got their info, & Steve flashed out of there, once again.

 

The Five-O Commader came to once again, this time with a sob, & had tears in his eyes, as he was trying to get his bearings, He saw Eris coming in with Wo Fat, He was rolling his shirtsleeves up, & Steve just stared at him, Wo Fat gave him a small smile, & said, "Good, You are up, Let's begin", Steve had an idea of what Wo Fat is gonna do to him.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Q:

Steve was getting waterboarded, Eris had him leaned back with a towel covering his face, While Wo Fat pours water on his face, The Beautiful Assassin lets go, The Seal was coughing, & spitting out water, The Five-O Commander looked at him, & said feeling confident,"You are never gonna break me", Wo Fat went to the sink, so he could fill up the bucket, He said looking at the seal in the mirror, "Behavioral Engineering works, Steve, You know that, It just takes time," The Criminal said, & Steve gets waterboarded again.

 

Steve coughs, gags, & spits out the water once again, "Now, Tell me Where's my father ?", Steve said, "I don't know", Wo Fat sais simply, "You expect me to believe that ?", Steve said hoarsely, "No, But it's the truth", Eris put the towel on his face, & he was about to get waterboarded once again, & his chair was getting tipped back into position.

 

Kono brought in Sang Min, to see if he could help them, He got fearful of Wo Fat's picture, & they had their exchange, & he just leaned down, & looked at the picture, & he took a moment to think, He let the team know only one person that they could think of, Kono rushed off in a hurry. She is hoping, that Adam could help them further with the case, & to get Steve back faster.

 

Kono in the meantime, got to Adam's house, & parked in the front of his driveway, blocking him in. He was concerned, with the state that his lover was in, & they had an quick exchange, & Adam said, "I'll go to the office, & get everything I can", "Okay, Thank you", They shared a quick kiss, & went on their separate ways, He wants to help the seal, cause he owes him his life.

 

Steve was let go, & Wo Fat said, "This could end, If you just tell me what I want to know", Steve said panting, "If you are gonna kill me, Just do it", Wo Fat said, "Steve, If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it long ago, Think about it", As Steve was catching his breath, He said, "Okay, You wanted to know where your father is, Yeah ?, Ask Doris, I know about her trips to Colorado to see you, You should've asked her when you got the chance", The Criminal said, "I asked _**our**_ mother, she said, she didn't know", Steve said, "What did you say ?, You just said our mother, what do you mean our mother ? She is not your mother", Wo Fat just smiled at that.

 

Steve continued on, " I ran the DNA, okay ?, I ran the DNA, she is not your mother all right !", Wo Fat nodded to Eris, & she stuck him in the neck with a needle, The Seal screamed out, & then he asked, "What you are giving me ?", as he looked at Wo Fat with teary eyes, & then he felt disoriented, & said in a distorted voice, "What...What are you giving me ?", Wo Fat said in the same voice, "Something to help you tell the truth".

 

Meanwhile, The Team met at the smart table, & were not coming up with anything solid, Danny looked like he is about to kill someone, or lose his mind, Lou said, "Don't worry, Danny, We will find him, We will",,Te Blond said, "I know we will, I just hope that he can hang on for a little bit longer", The Team hopes that too, as they continued their work. Danny just wants his husband back, & wrap him up, so he can keep him safe.

 

Eris brought Steve back to the white room, where he was being kept, & propped him up sitting him up. She knew that he was being a stubborn bastard, But She knew that they can break him, & make him suffer in the process. **"Pity, He would make a fine specimen to have around"** , she left the room thinking to herself, & she went to find So Fat, & see what's the next step in the plan is.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: R:

Steve came to shivering from being waterboarded, & he heard the sound of the projector coming on, & it showed the news coverage of his mother's death. Suddenly, a buzzer went off, & the same gas that knocked him out, was coming through the vents again, He cried out, "No, No, No !", & took off his tanktop, & tried to cover the vents with it, but it was too much, & he was unconcious again.

 

He was back in the other reality, & he got off the phone with his Navy Buddy, He lets Danny know that Wo Fat was never heard of, The Blond told Steve that there is one person that could help him, & knows what's going on the island, & where Wo Fat could be possibly held up. They headed for the local prison.

 

When Kamekona came through the Prison's Visiting Room Door, They had an exchange, & then Kamekona asked for a favor, & it was immediately made, Steve noticed while the big guy was giving up the info, that his arm twitched, & he was back in the real world, with a scream ripping out of his throat. Wo Fat had a cattle prod applied to his abs, & then lets go. He was calm, & then asked the seal this.

 

Wo Fat said, "My father, Where is he ?", & Steve was panting through the pain, trying to calm his heart rate down, as he did this, He said, "I already told you, I don't know", The Vicious Criminal said, "Very well", & nodded to Eris, to stick him again. She was getting it ready, Steve said, "No, No, No", as she stuck him again, He grunted & groaned as a response. She smelled the sweat coming off of him, He was in a daze, & said, "I can't tell you what... what I don't know", & he fell to unconcious again.

 

He & Danny were in a gunfight in the other reality, with the Wo Fat there, & they came up with a plan, &  Wo Fat shot at some gas tanks, Danny & Steve both fell to the ground, Before Wo Fat could even shoot him,  Steve shot him multiple times, leaving the criminal gasping for air. The Seal asked, "Why try to kill my father ?", He was full of emotion, & said exlciaiming, "What did he ever do to you ? ! What did he ever do to you ?

 

He & Danny had an exchange about what happened, as he was about to leave, & also about working together in the future, & they said their "goodbyes", Suddenly, Steve felt a jolt of pain, & he was back in the real world, by the cattle prod. Wo Fat said simply, "The Navy taught you well", Steve was now very pissed off, & said, "You son of a....I'm gonna kill you, & then I'm gonna find your father, I'm gonna kill him just for having you", Wo Fat said this in response.

 

"Then you're going to have to kill your mother, too", He stated matter of fact. Steve was tired of the ridddles, & exclaimed, "What are you talking about ? ! Wo Fat said, "Your mother is more responsible for who I am today", Steve was steamed now, "Stop talking in circles !", as he said this, Wo Fat zapped him with the cattle prod on one of his pectorals, & then gave Steve a chance to compose himself.

 

He took a pail & sat down in front of Steve, He said, "You don't know the real Doris McGarrett, Do you ?", Steve said honestly, "I know that she was assigned to kill your father, But your mother died in that op instead. Wo Fat choked the emotion, that fact brought back for him, & said, "Yes", Then he went into the story, & how Doris was a surrogate mother to him, & that she had to leave. He looked at Steve, "You see, Doris McGarrett was my mother too, as he lets Steve digest that fact.

 

He continued on, "If Doris knew where my father was, She would've told me, But with your persistence, I can't not help to believe that you don't know where your government is hiding him. Steve said in a stronger voice, "I don't", Wo Fat said, "That may be true, I need to be convinced", He left the room, as he was leaving. Steve said, "I'm telling you the truth, I don't...I don't where your father is.

 

Eris was ready to stick him, & caressed his shoulder, with a finger, & went across, as she was about to stick him once again, Steve fought back, & got free. He further fought her, & then took her to the ground, & strangled her. He then got ready for his final showdown with Wo Fat, so he can end 4 years of pain, suffering, & turmoil once & for all.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: S:

Steve managed to use all of his resourcefulness, & managed to bust a pipe, Water was coming down, & he got everything all set. Meanwhile, Adam came busting through the HQ, & came through on his promise, & told the team of a possiblity, where they can look for their love one & friend.

 

The Team were speeding to get to their friend, & love one, with backup following them, Wo Fat came back & found Eris dead. Then He & Steve continued their fighting, & as a cheap trick, Wo Fat stuck Steve with the needle once again, He managed to keep his balance, while he was stubbling, The Team got there, Danny signaled to the backup to stay alert, & call paramedics quickly.

 

Steve & Wo Fat managed to get some good hits on each other, & continued on, til they both were on the verge of collapsing. The Team managed to get into the cleaners, & got past the guards, & were continuing on their way to the friend, love one, & leader. Steve & Wo Fat both fell to the ground, & they both reached for guns at the same time, & had them trained on each other.

 

Wo Fat said panting, "You're not gonna kill me....Are you, Brother ?, Steve looked at him kind of feeling torn, & said, "You're not my brother", & they both fired at the same time, Steve was flashed back to that reality. He was with his dad, & they both were drinking beers, & they had a wonderful conversation, & then he was flashed back out again.

 

The Team entered the room quickly ready for any threat, Danny thought his heart would drop, when he saw that his husband was unconcious, Danny said in a stressed voice, "Steve ?", & they went over to him. The Blond woke him up lightly, "Steve, Are you all right ?, The Seal popped up, & had a dazed look in his eye, "Hey !", He exclaimed, & managed to focus on his team, who just arrived to rescue him.

 

The Loudmouth Detective said, "You're all right, come on," Chin & him helped him sit up, Are you all right, huh ?, Are you all right ?" Steve said with a stronger voice, "Yeah, Where is my father ?, I want to see my dad, I want to see my dad", No one knew what to say then, Danny was about to break his heart, & he hates to do that.

 

Danny said sadly, "Buddy, Your dad died four years ago, Okay ?, The Five-O Commander couldn't believe cause he just spent some time with him, The Blond said, "All right ?", as he rubbed his back gently. "Yeah, Yeah", The Seal said trying to be strong, & then lets out some sobs over his beloved father. Danny said, as he continues the massage, "You're all right, you're all right", He looked over at Chin, & trying to choke back the emotion, & not cry too.

 

Steve controls his enotions, & said, "I am good", as he composed himself, "L...Let's go", Danny said, "You're ready ?", Steve said with an affirmed voice, "Let's go," Danny said, "Let's get out of here", He helps Steve up, & the Seal instantly wraps his arm around Danny, while his lover balances his weight, They wait for Chin, to take his other side, as he did this, The Handsome Lieutenant asked, "You're all right ?", Steve answered without hesitation, "Yeah, & they slowly began to make their way out.

 

Steve had them stop at Wo Fat's dead body, & the three men took a good look at him, The Five-O Commander lets out a shuddering breath, Steve felt sorry & bad for the boy that Wo Fat was, & relieved at the same time, that his enemy won't be causing any more pain to anyone, that he loves. Steve said softly, "Let's go", Danny said, "Come on, Man", They continued on their way out, Lou was covering the back, & Kono was on point, in case any surprise threats come out, They were heading out to where the backup was, & also paramedics, Steve knew that he was safe with his ohana, & they would die to protect him, & he would do the same for them without hesitation.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: T:

They were half way out of the cleaners, when suddenly Steve was not feeling himself, He said questioningly, "Danny ?", & he went unconcious, & almost face planted, if Chin & Danny hadn't tighten their grip, "Baby, Don't leave us or me, Stay with us, We will get you better, Just hold on, You just hold on", He turned to Chin, & Kono, as he was feeling for a fever, "Shit, He is feverish, that's just perfect, Kono get me some cool cloths & some cold water, Chin, Get on the horn, Tell those fuckers to come in, & don't dawdle", He turned to Lou, & the man in question, "I will show them in", & he went ahead of them, while Kono & Chin went to do their tasks, while Danny stays with his husband.

 

Steve was slowly coming back to the present, & he moaned, "Ohhhh, Dannnno.....It hurts," as he was battling a sudden stomach pain, The Blond felt for his lover, & said, "I know, Baby, I know, We will get you all fixed up in no time, Here, Grab a hold", He offered his hand to him. Lou came rushing in, & said, "Paramedics are here, Danny, Let them do their job", He led Danny out of the way, But not too far, & Lou put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, as they watched the paramedics work on their love one.

 

Kono & Chin showed up, He, Danny, & Lou helped get Steve on the gurney, & load Steve into the ambulance, When Lou helped Danny into it too, & the blond got settled, Chin banged on the doors, indicating it was okay to go, & the ambulance went screeching off in the distance, as the sun was going on down, Lou got to the camaro, & sped off. The Cousins were wrapping up the scene, & they too would be there, so they can help out, & support Steve, when & if he needs it.

 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up, & suddenly was terrified, & called out exclaiming, "Danny ?....Danny ? !", The Blond took his left hand, & played his fingers, even with the finger, with the ring, & he said soothingly, "I am here, Babe, Relax, Super Seal, I am not going anywhere", He held up his ring finger, & said, "See this ?", he indicated to the ring, that Steve slipped on his finger a year ago, "This means forever, I am in it, as long as you are", The Navy Seal smiled, & nodded, saying, "Forever", Danny almost cried right there, when Steve said that. The Five-O Commander took a rest for awhile, Danny never let go of his lover's hand, til they got to the hospital, so Steve can be properly treated.

 

Adrianna was practically crying with relief, when she got the call from Chin, saying that they found Steve, He is alive, but has to go to the hospital to be treated. She got Maria, & Grace together, & they were on their way with a police escort, that the handsome lieutenant had quickly arranged to take them. The Elderly McGarrett explained to her friend, what Steve had went through, & Maria silently cried for the man, that is her grandson. They made sure that Grace was occupied with her handheld game, & the rest of the trip was made in silence.

 

Danny was shown to a private waiting room, While, Steve was rushed into the ER immediately, & was examined carefully of what was done to him, They were professional, & organized. While, They were doing that, The Five-O Commander was enjoying his slumber, & was dreaming of pleasant things, instead of having nightmares. This is what he was dreaming about.

 

_< The Dream>_

 

_He was back on the lanai with his dad, & this time without any interruptions, He said with anger, "I can't believe that Mom brought this on us, I mean she should've been honest from the get go, I mean she hid for twenty years because of jealousy, I don't know if I forgive her, I hate her for breaking up our family", John looked at his son in disbelief, & said scolding, "Steven John McGarrett, Don't say that, You are just upset about the truth, You will forgive her when you are ready", Steve nodded sadly, & suddenly the Elderly McGarrett was full of emotion, "I am so glad to see you, Son, But you have to go back, Your ohana is waiting for you, Mary needs you too", Steve said, "I am so sorry for what I said to you, I never meant it", John wiped his eyes, & said, "I know, Son, I know, Don't ever feel guilty over me dying, It was my time, I chose it, I am so proud of you", That made Steve feel better & gave his dad a smile._

_He continued on, "You can find me when you are sleeping, I am always here for you, & I am in here too", John said, as he pointed to his son's heart. "I love you so much, Dad", Steve said, as tears were streaming down his face. "I love you too, Son, Now go", He pushed him out of their peaceful spot, & a flash of light happened. Steve was being jolted back towards the safety of his ohana._

 

 

 

_< End of Dream>_

 

 

Steve was resting a bit more comfortably, after the exam was over, The Staff, & Dr. Pierce, the doctor in charge, & the one assigned to Steve, were pleased. They stripped of him of waterlogged jeans, cleaned him a bit. They got him into some hospital issue pajamas. Then they let him be, The Good Doctor went to update Steve's family & friends of his condition, before she resumed rounds.

 

The Team got there at the same time, & they were directed to where Danny was, The Blond was trying to stay strong, but it was proving to be difficult, Kono asked gently, "Is there any news ?", The Loudmouth Detective shook his head in the negative, "No, I am ready to go burst in there, & find out what the hell is going on", Chin said, "Chill, Brah, They are doing their jobs", Lou nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I am gonna call Mary-Ann, & Leilani, & let them know what is going on so far", The Blond completely forgot about them, "Shit, Mary-Ann will have my balls for this !", he said exclaiming, He turned to the former SWAT Comamnder, & said, "Thanks, Lou", He nodded & went to do the task, He came back quickly, & they were soon face to face with Dr. Pierce.


	21. Chapter Twenty: U:

The Good Doctor has a smile on her face, & said, "He will make a full recovery, despite all of the bruises, cuts, abrasions, & burns I found on him, He will have some side effects to the drugs, that he was given, He will need love, support, & understanding", Danny said without a second thought, "He will get those, Doc", Everyone agreed to that, She smiled, & thought that Steve had such a wonderful ohana, that are willing to take care of him. "Only two at a time, Then tomorrow, Everyone will have unlimited access to him." Kono said, "Can you possibly make it three ?, Danny's Grandmother would want to see him", Dr. Pierce said, "Okay, Three, But I can't stretch it further", They thanked her profusely.

 

Lou said, "I will wrap up the case at HQ, & make sure that everything remains official, As soon as the girls gets here", Chin said, "I will help you, I mean it's Steve, & I don't think that Leilani wouldn't mind", "Danno !", was heard happily through the halls. Danny immediately got down on his knees, as he gathered up Grace into his arms, "Oh, Monkey, It's so good to see you, I missed you", "Missed you too, Danno", She said, as the father/daughter duo hug tightly, They let go, & the blond hugged the elderly ladies, & filled them in, while Grace gets comfortable around Kono, Chin, & Lou. "We can see him, as soon as the nurse comes to get us", It did not take the nurse long at all, & the three of them were inside Steve's room in a matter of minutes.

 

Adrianna kissed her grandson on the head, & said, "Come back to us, Peanut, I really miss hearing your voice right now", Maria said, "Steven, You rest, We got the ohana covered, you need & deserve a break, Bambino," They both said in unison, "Love you", & then they moved back to give Danny some room, "Hey, Babe, You better not leave me, I mean, We promised each other forever, So, How about it ?, Stay with me ?", He kissed him on his lips, & they got back to the waiting room, & found Mary-Ann, & Leilani with Joanie waiting, along with the others.

 

"I got the test results, & explained to everyone, that Steve is doing well under these circumstances, I think that he will make a quick recovery, knowing how well that he takes care of himself, I mean, He is in great shape, & nothing will ever keep him down", The Doctor explained to him. Mary-Ann said whispering, as she hugged her brother-in-law with one arm, "Sorry, Cell phone coverage up there was spotty", At the ohana's urging, They told Leilani & Mary-Ann to take a vacation ahead of time, & to have some fun, "It's okay, Mare, You are here now", He hugs her back, & they all talked for awhile, Adrianna & Maria talked Danny into go home with them, while Grace & Joan have a sleepover at their Auntie Kono's house, Mary-Ann will stay with Steve.

 

Steve manages to dream peacefully again, & he was dreaming about his childhood, & all of the fun, that he had with his sister, Mary. He felt free, & nothing could get him, He was about to leave, but a older version of his father stopped him, "I love you, Son", he said with a smile, "Love ya too, Daddy", he said with a smile, & a tear trickling down his cheek. Suddenly, He was ready to wake up, much to relief of his baby sister.

 

"Oh, Steve, Hold on, I am getting the doctor", Mary-Ann said encouraging him, She ran & found Dr. Pierce & a nurse, They ran inside of the room, & found that Steve was blinking tiredly at them, & had a smile on his face, "I love you, Big Brother, Now sleep", The Blond & Beautiful McGarrett urged him to do so. Steve went back to his peaceful slumber, & the rest of the early morning went smoothly after that.

 

Dr. Pierce said smiling, "I think Steve is gonna be just fine, He needs to get the drugs out of his system, & try to make sense of what has happened to him, But, In the long run, I don't think long term damage was done to him", Mary was relieved to hear that, & said, "Thank you, Doctor, Thank you for everything," Dr. Pierce nodded, & said, "No problem, If you need me, I am on my rounds", & she left the siblings alone, As soon as she left, Mary went on "protective mode", & vowed never to leave her brother's side.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: V: Last Part & Epilogue:

True to Mary's word, she never left her brother's side, she made sure that she was in his line of sight, everytime that he has woken up, & made sure that he was comfortable, when the nurses are not available to assist him. She was just so grateful, that she did not lose her last surviving family member too, It would truly break her, if Steve had died at the end of Wo Fat, just like her dad, she doesn't even want to see her mom, & she can't even stand the sight of her, if she comes back to them from her hiding spot.

 

Adam, & Kono came by with the girls, & Mary-Ann greeted them all with hugs & kisses, Grace said with a little bit of concern on her face, "Auntie Mary, Has Daddy woken up at all ?", The Younger McGarrett smiled at her niece, "Only when Dr. Pierce comes to check on him, Shortcakes, But, I think if we wait patiently, He will wake up soon, & I know for a fact, He wants to see you", Grace snuggled against her aunt, & said, "Okay", They talked quietly, while Joan takes a nap, & Steve gets the needed rest.

 

"I understand that I have you to thank for helping in locating my brother," The Blond Woman said, as she looked at Adam, she was trying to keep the emotion in, that was threatening to spill out of her. Mary-Ann just grabbed him in a hug, & said, "Thank you, Oh, Thank you", Kono just smiled, & knew the feeling, cause she owed Adam so much for his help. The Businessman said with a smile, "It was nothing, Mary-Ann, I owe your brother so much, For giving me a chance with Kono, & helping keep me alive, Plus he is ohana", Mary just nodded, & then they switched to more pleasant things to talk about.

 

They did not have to wait long for Steve to wake up, Grace said happily exclaiming, "Daddy !", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "Baby, It's so good to see you, You are the best medience ever", She carefully hugged him, & Steve just relished the moment with his little girl. Kono said with tears in her eyes, "Welcome Back, Boss, We missed you", she kissed her cheek, Steve said with a loving tone, "Great to be back, Kono", Adam clasped hands with him, "Good to see up & back in the world with us, Bruddah", They gently hug. Steve knew that Adam was the one responsible for them finding him, So he said the only thing that he could think of, "Mahalo for helping the others finding me".

 

Adam just smiled, & said, "I owe you so much, It's the least I could do, Plus, Things wouldn't be the same without you, Me & Kono would miss you terribly", Steve said vowing, "I promise, I am not going anywhere anytime soon", As soon as he said that, Danny, Chin, Leilani, & Lou, Maria, & Adrianna all came with breakfast. "I am so glad to see that you are fucking awake, Baby, You scared me", He went over to him, as soon as he set the bags down, & they shared a kiss, which made the others whoop out happily & softly in the room, making sure that they don't disturb the other patients.

 

"You look good as ever, Danno, I take it our lovely, but pushy grandmothers made sure that you ate, rest, & took care of yourself, while I was unconcious", Danny smiled at the elderly women, who smiled back at them, "Yeah, They made sure that I was okay, & took good care of me, like you would had", The Navy Seal said mouthing to the women from Danny's shoulder, _"Thank you"_ , & they nodded & winked, as a response. Dr Pierce came in & said with a smile, "Now, This is what I wanted to see, I think you can leave here a bit later, But I stress, & I do mean **_stress_** , You take it easy, Got it ?", Leilani said, "Don't worry, We will make sure that he does just that", Lou said, "Even if we have to fight him tooth & nail", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said agreeing, "He doesn't stand a chance against us", The Matter was settled, as soon as the good doctor left to do her rounds.

 

Steve was the model patient, & he followed the doctor's orders, & his recovery went fast, Before he knew it, He was back at Five-O, along with his love ones, helping to keep the state of Hawaii safe, & sound. Kono said with a smile, as she walked towards him, "Welcome home, Bossman", Chin said, "You are on the day shift, Bruddah", He & Kono left in haste. Danny said, "They are taking some time off, & so am I with Grace, Paperwork is waiting for you, Babe, You should be brought up to speed by Chin's notes", The Blond went back to sit down behind his desk, & pretended to his work, He had a smile on his face, Steve could not believe his own husband was gonna ditch him, He went to leave, as soon as he opened the door, Chin & Kono exclaimed yelling, "SURPRISE !!!", & came in with a cake & a candle in it, Danny just laughed, & said, "You think, we would leave you with paperwork ?", Steve said with emotion, "You guys are the best", He blew out all of the candles in one blow, Everyone cheered, & Steve cut the cake, & served them all the wonderful cake, that his wonderful love ones were thoughtful to get.

 

Everyone was thrilled when Steve told them that his Aunt Deb is coming for a visit, & theyhad a relaxing celebration to welcome Steve back home, & at Five-O, Adam, Mary, Chin, Leilani, Mary-Ann, & Kono were all playing in the water with Grace & Joan, While they were doing that, Steve told Danny, Adrianna, & Maria about the dreams that he has, & what Wo Fat told him about his mother, "I know that you don't want to see her, But maybe you should, Just for closure", The Elderly McGarrett said, Maria said agreeing with her old friend, "Yeah, Baby, You might regret it, If you don't". Adrianna & Danny nodded, as the Five-O Commander looked at them. "Babe, Whatever you decide, We will support you", Steve smiled gratefully at him for that, Adrianna hugged him, & said, "Your dad would've been so proud of you", That made the seal feel better about what he experienced. "Daddy, Danno, Come play with us !", Grace exclaimed with a happy tone. Chin & Mary said agreeing in unison, "Come on, You are missing out on the fun", Kono said with a smile, "The water is great", Adam & Leilani said in unison, "We need you", Adrianna said, "You are being summoned", Maria said, "Go on, Have fun, You two", They raced down to join the others, The Elderly Women watched out for them protectively, They knew that they have family bonds that can't be broken in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
